


I Hear Your Voice Over the Radio

by Original099



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Echope - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, The 100 (TV) Season 7, bellarke AU, mackson - Freeform, meric - Freeform, miltavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original099/pseuds/Original099
Summary: Clarke is resisting MCap and the only option left is for Bellamy to look at her memories, but clarke has a plan. He sees a whole bunch of memories, most he was there for, some he wasn't. What would happen if he heard a very personal radio call?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Echo/Hope Diyoza, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza/Echo, Octavia Blake & Nathan Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I Hear Your Voice Over the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of attempted su*cide, thoughts of s*lf h*rm, blood, death, k!lling, borderline t*rture, and slight gore

There she was, in the chair with the machine hovering over her head. She was struggling, trying her best to resist. She didn't want them to know where the flame was, didn't want them to know her deepest, darkest secrets. They were _hers_ and hers only. Bellamy stood there watching her with a grimace on his face. He winced as he saw the pain she was in. Despite being devoted to the cause, he still loved her.

"My shepherd, maybe she doesn't know where the flame is," he said, trying to hide how difficult this was for him.

"If she didn't know, she wouldn't be struggling." Bellamy sighed. He knew he was right, but he wished he wasn't.

Clarke screamed, tears streaming down her face. She thought of the irony. How the only time she admitted that he was her best friend was when he was dead and then he wasn't. And now he was torturing her for another self-serving leader pretending to care for others. He was so misguided and she wanted to get through to him but didn't know how. Maybe it would take dying. Again. Or maybe just putting herself through immense pain. Another scream was building in her chest and she was trying to keep it down. Soon it was too much for her and she let it out, shaking Bellamy to his core. But still, they couldn't get into her head.

"My shepherd, may I speak with you?" Bellamy asked. Cadogan nodded, walking towards the intrance so the others couldn't hear them. "I've seen this before. She wouldn't let A.L.I.E. get the Flame and she wont let you get it either."

"So then we threaten her friends," he suggested.

"No, her mom tried everything when she was inside the city of light, even using herself."

"So then what was the purpose of this conversation, Bellamy? To tell me I'll fail?"

"No," he said, glancing at Clarke. "Her mother used _me_. I can get through to her. If you trust me?"

"Well, you're still new, but if you're sure it'll work." Bellamy walked over to Clarke, watching as she writhed under the machine.

"Clarke?"

"What?" she spat.

"Just tell us where the Flame is, Clarke."

"Never."

"We don't have time for this."

"You're — right. We don't have time for you act like this," she said, her voice strained from resisting.

"That's not what I—" He sighed. He knew they were counting on him.

"Not what you what?" she asked, turning her head towards him. "You keep doing this, Bell. Always on the wrong side."

"You betrayed me once before, too."

"That was for— you know why I did that." Clarke didn't want to say Madi's name, didn't want to give them another person to examine.

"Not just then but for someone else, too."

"I stayed in Polis to make sure she followed through. And she did. You were the one who messed up, Bellamy. You went to Pike and murdered _hundreds_ of sleeping grounders because you couldn't see who he was and what you were doing. You were blinded by what you believed . . . just like you are now," she said, tears in her eyes as she whispered the last five words slowly. He swallowed, looking away.

"Brave, Princess."

Clarke gasped and they got in. They were flooded with her memories, pouring out like water from a breaking dam. He got through to her. "Good job, Bellamy," the woman who was looking at her memories said. But all they could see was Bellamy. She looked at Clarke and then him, worried. How was this happening? Clarke was controlling what they saw.

"Sir, its just Bellamy. She's not showing anything else."

"Try _harder_!" he yelled. Clarke was sobbing now and Bellamy looked at the lady with the clear goggles. "I'll only tell Bellamy where it is," Clarke told them, she had the upper hand and she knew it.

"Let him have it!" Cadogan ordered, eager to know the whereabouts of the Key, not even considering that Clarke had a plan. The woman gave him the goggles. Bellamy looked at his face flashing by in seconds, every moment they ever had together. He saw his face in the drop ship when they first got down to earth.

"If the air is toxic then we're all dead anyway." He saw himself pull up his shirt revealing a gun. His smile when she first shot a gun. When he was afraid to kill Atom. His broken face when they rested at the tree. Him relieved that he got pardoned.

When Clarke told him she was staying in polis.

"Brave, Princess."

"You are not in charge here! And that's a good thing because people _die_ when you're in charge."

"You left _me_!"

His hand placed over hers as they pulled the lever in Mount Weather.

His surprised face as she ran towards him.

"You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give to you. You're forgiven. But you can't run, Bellamy."

"You don't have to do this alone."

Her placing a kiss on his cheek. His face after he brought her back to life. His smile after she woke him from cryo. Him as he held up a cup, saving her once again. "She must be pretty important to you."

"She is."

Every time he smiled at her. Every time they laughed. Hugged. Cried. Fought. Betrayed the other.

"Bellamy!" she shouted as he slammed the door on her and she fought against the restraints.

"You're going to have to make it a kill shot."

"Well, you killed my best friend so I'm not sure I want to help you."

"Today I'm standing in front of my _best friend_ . . ."

"This is not what Bellamy would have wanted."

"Yet you worry about him more."

"The Flame is the Key. They think its still in my head. Say nothing."

"I need _you_."

Him kissing Echo, the memory drenched in jealousy.

" _Untested_ Nightblood!"

"I can't lose you, too, okay?"

Her leaning against him after they just heard that two of their friends had died, happy, but alone.

"Maybe it was the only way of keeping me sane."

"Never mind, I see you." It wasn't him.

"I tried to do better."

"We did do better."

"Clarke. Show me," Bellamy choked. Tears welled up in his eyes, he was trying to hold on but his grip was slipping. Clarke looked at him and sighed.

"Okay." Her memories stopped at her staring at an empty earth, all by herself, radio in hand.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this. You haven't answered since I started. Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're happy without me. But I guess that's okay. Anyway, like I've said before, I'm alive and I'm not alone. I've had Madi for two years. She's so smart and always eager to learn more. Turns out Luna wasn't the last natblida." Clarke sighs but then smiles.

"She thought I was a flamekeepa at first. Which, I guess I used to be. I look back at it and laugh because she was so fierce and took me on as a little five year old. She has been so brave through everything." She sits there for a moment, continuing to stare at the vacant world.

"I tried getting into the bunker when I first got out of the lab but the tower almost collapsed on me. I got out of there just in time. I have no idea what would become of Madi if I didn't. I can't even imagine . . .

"You'd love her. She's a lot like you. She likes Greek Mythology, not that I know much of it. I'm teaching her English, and she's excelling but she still likes to talk in Trig. I can't really blame her, that's all her people knew at such a young age. It reminded me of Lincoln, and then Octavia. Then you. I miss you so much, Bellamy." Tears were forming in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I made it back in time. Or if you stayed. I-If all of you stayed. But I know that you all would probably end up dying. I really hope you guys made it. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't."

"It's been three years. _Three years_. I remember what it was like when I was by myself. I had almost given up." A flash of Clarke's shadow in the sand, with a gun against her head. "But I'm so glad I didn't. Madi asks about you guys, asks why I'm alone. She thinks I like you. She says I have this smile when I talk about you that I don't have about anyone else. I thought she was crazy but, after thinking about it I knew that you're my best friend and I— I do care about you."

"It's been over five years, Bell. Where the hell are you?" Clarke started crying, afraid that she failed and it didn't work. Her family died.

"I love you, I love all of you guys. But I love _you_. I know I have to say it or I'll regret it. I wish I said it sooner. I wish I had known it sooner. Oh well, I guess shit happens and you can't do anything but accept it as it is." Clarke looked down at her shoes. "I don't accept this, Bellamy. I will never accept this. This is not the end."

Suddenly Madi is there, sitting up in a bed in the dark. "Clarke?"

"Yes, Madi?"

"He's coming back. They all are. I just know it."

"Okay, Madi. I believe you." It was obvious to her that Clarke didn't believe it at all.

"No, I'm serious. You two care too much about each other for you to never see each other again. And as for the rest, you'll see them again because Raven and Monty are smart and Harper and Murphy are fighters. Survivors. Emori too. And Echo is strategic. They'll all come back for us."

"You're right, little one. They will come back." She did a better job this time at hiding her disbelief.

Sometime later, Bellamy supposed, Clarke was staring in a little mirror, with a knife in hand. She sobbed a quiet, broken sob. She looked down to her wrist but then back at the mirror. She shook her head. "They are coming back." She cut her hair back to a short bob (it just kept growing). "It's just a matter of when." And then she went to bed, not even cleaning up her hair.

Clarke was too exhausted to continue. She passed out cold. "Call in a guard to carry her back to her room. We'll get it soon," Bellamy said. No one questioned this. Cadogan knocked on the door, signaling the guards to come in.

They walked in, and one stood next to Bellamy. He glanced down at the guards hands, which held a gun. He looked back at Clarke who was being let out of Mcap.

In a quick motion, Bellamy grabbed the gun and slammed in into the guard's nose. They stumbled back and fell over, holding their face as it bled. He held the gun up at the other guard and shot without another thought. He turned around quickly, saying "Sorry." And shot them too. Cadogan looked at him, disappointed. He was about to call for more guards before Bellamy shot him in the leg. "Stay right there."

Bellamy woke Clarke and finished getting her out of the chair. Clarke stood up, dizzy, but soon she got a hold on herself and grabbed the gun that was on the other guards belt. She ran over to Cadogan, holding him at gun point.

"We'll do better when we aren't being tortured and violated for your benefit!" She hissed.

Bellamy walked over to her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Let's go. They're all dead." She nodded and started to walk out of the room, but before they could leave for good, she had to do something. 

She turned around and saw a wincing Cadogan. "You claim to be doing this for all man kind, yet you have no idea what peace is. I have known it most of my life, even throughout all the pain. Up in the sky, down on earth. With both of my soulmates and my daughter. You brainwash people to believe they have that and you think you can get away with it. But you won't be thinking for much longer," she said calmly. She pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, not even blinking. There were few times that Clarke reminded Bellamy of the time she was Wanheda. Every other time she was just Clarke, or Princess, the leader of their people. But right now was one of those times where she was deadly as they come. As deadly as she could be.

They ran out of the room. "Before we do this I just wanted to tell you something." She looked at him, wondering what it could be. "I love you, too." He bent down to kiss her and she didn't move away. When his lips met with hers, the whole world melted into the background. The only thing that mattered was the other. The kiss deepened, speaking volumes of the all the apologies they didn't have the breath to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pointing the gun away from him and he held her close by the waist. But then reality crashed down on them, and she broke away.

"Echo," she whispered. He looked guilty. They didn't exactly break up but he did tell her that the cause was more important than her. Than them. But then he turned right around and killed for Clarke, because in the end she was more important. And he hated how it would hurt Echo, but be loved Clarke more deeply than he had ever loved someone in that way. He felt bad, he didn't even have time to explain to Echo what happened and why they couldn't continue to be together. Clarke sighed, she understood. They always were able to tell what the other was going through without any words needing to be said. "We'll figure it out, Bell. Right now, we need to get our family out of here and we need to get back to Sanctum."

He nodded and they headed towards the closest room that held some of their friends. Two guards stood on each side of the entrance, and when they saw Clarke and Bellamy running towards them with guns, their eyes widened. One of them reached to inform the other Bardonians.

"Don't even think about it," Clarke ordered them.

"How do you wanna do this?" Bellamy asked her.

"I'll show you." She held one of them at gunpoint while kicking the other's leg out from under them. She knocked them out, then looked at Bellamy who was now pointing his gun at the others chest. "Open it," Clarke said and they complied. They knocked the guard out after they had retrieved Hope and Jordan. They did this for the rest of their people. They were skeptical of Bellamy but Clarke reassured them that she had gotten through to him without explaining how.

"Do they know where the Flame is?" Raven asked as they ran towards the stone room.

Clarke shook her head. "Nope."

When they reached the stone room it was empty. They all looked at Raven and Gabriel. "We could go through, but we'd forget everything that happened here," Gabriel said.

"So how do we stop that from happening?" Clarke asked. "We'd have to get working helmets like the one I wore when we went to Nakara," Raven said.

"Do either of you know where some are?" Clarke asked, looking at Bellamy and Gabriel. "Or you three?" She looked at Octavia, Hope, and Echo. She couldn't really meet Echo's eyes, though.

"No," all of them said in somewhat unison. Clarke sighed. This was going to be a long day. Just then, an unsuspecting Bardonian walked in from their break. She stopped short, staring at them all with wide, frightened eyes. She gulped down the last of the food she was chewing.

Clarke snapped into action, grabbing the girl and questioning her. Of course she knew where the suits were. Octavia and Miller volunteered to follow the girl and the three of them left. Clarke leaned against the wall, waiting for them to get back. Bellamy walked over to her.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked him.

"I haven't really had the chance," he mumbled.

"I figured . . . but I don't think its very good for us to be around each other with your girlfriend staring at us, two feet away."

"I know, its just— we also have to talk, you know?"

"Yes, but we can't until you talk to her," she said, looking at him.

"Okay," he nodded, walking away. Bellamy hated hurting Echo. But he couldn't talk to her right now, with everyone standing there, waiting, listening. Hope and Jordan looked to be getting along, though, because he had his arm around her while they sat up against the opposite wall of Clarke. Hope's face was red and her eyes were puffy. It was clear that she had been crying, but no one said anything and she was glad for it, she didn't know what she'd do if they did. Probably start breaking down again. Raven was talking to Gabriel about stone patterns and how it all worked. It intrigued her. Plus, she didn't like unknown things.

Octavia and Miller walked in the stone room, with the girl in front of them. Miller had his eyes trained on her, watching for anything that could give them away. They distributed the suits to each of their friends, and then got the girl to open the Anomaly. Gabriel looked almost sad to go, but he knew it was for the best. "Thanks for doing this. I know we caused you a lot of trouble, but this is better, trust me. For all man kind, and all that," Clarke said to the girl after they all put on their suits.

"I hope you're right," she said. Clarke wondered what had happen that the rest of them didn't see to make her so complaint. Maybe she was just like that, a follower. Or a rebel. She couldn't decide and she didn't have the time to.

They all hopped through the anomaly only to see that hell had spat out the devil and froze over.

"What the hell happened here?" Clarke asked, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a hand-tied Murphey and a throne-sitting Russel. Only, that wasn't Russel.

"Oh, gee. Where to begin?" Murphey said, his casual sarcasm putting a smile on Sheidheda's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This is the worst thing ever — I cant write action or anything intimate. I'm sorry — Anyway, thank you for reading. I wanted this episode to go down something like this, but without the kiss because I kind of want it to build up. But I don't intend on writing any more for this so I included it because I, like all other bellarkers, want a bellarke kiss.
> 
> btw,, echope *is* endgame, Jordan is just being friendly. thank you.


End file.
